Sueños
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Los sueños a veces pueden sentirse muy reales, eso lo sabe Tsuna que disfruta de sus sueños donde Enma esta involucrado como personaje principal.


No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Tsuna tenía inmovilizado en la cama al pelirrojo, los ojos nubosos carmesí excitaban más al joven mafioso. Era tan atractivo ver esa piel blanca, que siempre estaba protegida por la ropa, Tsuna se lamió los labios quería marcar ese cuerpo como suyo.

-Tsuna-kun-el chico chillo cuando la mano fría acaricio su costado izquierdo-Esto no está bien.

¿No está bien? ¡A quién le importa, lo único que quiere es reclamar ese cuerpo!

-Enma, está bien, solo tienes que dejarte llevar-Tsuna sugirió clavando sus dientes el cuello delgado del pelirrojo. El joven mafioso pelirrojo se estremeció al sentir la dentadura perforar su piel, la sangre broto siendo lamida después.

Tsuna paso su lengua por el cuerpo expuesto, el sabor a fresas cosquilla en sus papilas gustativas, su propio pene ya estaba duro ¿Cuántas veces soñó en tener a Enma debajo de su cuerpo? ¿Cuántas veces soñó escuchar la voz erótica pidiendo por más?

Enma estaba en todo su esplendor, su respiración agitada y su pene duro esperando por ser atendido, quería que la lengua de Tsuna lo saboreara, que Tsuna llenara el vacío, que dejara dentro de su cuerpo el líquido blanco y espeso.

Ver la cara de Tsuna era una perdición, sus ojos llenos de deseo y los gruñidos que daba con ganas de devorar su cuerpo, agitaba su corazón. Ama Tsuna desde la primera vez que lo vio. Se sintió destrozado cuando creyó que Tsuna lo traiciono. Se sintió con ganas de llorar cuando estuvo a punto de quitarle lo más preciado. Sus amigos.

-Lámelo- Tsuna dijo sacando su miembro de su boxers negro. Enma se ruborizo furiosamente, nunca lo ha hecho ¿Cómo lo debe hacer? Inseguro se acercó al miembro que estaba duro como una roca. Con delicadeza paso la lengua en la punta, lamidas lentas repartió, pequeños suspiros salieron de los labios de Tsuna alegrando a Enma, saber que estaba siendo un buen trabajo.

Tsuna agarro un mechón rojo empujo la cabeza, hizo que tragara todo su miembro, Enma casi se ahoga-No te detengas- el sabor extraño hizo casi vomitar a Enma, pero no se detuvo, siguió succionando. Tsuna tenía sus ojos cerrados recibiendo el placer de ser masturbado con la boca, se sentía mucho mejor que su mano.

La saliva se derramaba por la comisura de los labios de Enma, su miembro palpitaba necesitado de atención, su mano viajo a su pene lo acaricio, los gemidos provenientes de Enma hizo a Tsuna que abriera sus ojos.

-Enma no te he dado permiso-sostuvo la barbilla del pelirrojo -Eres un chico malo, tienes que ser castigado.

Tirándolo a la cama, abrió las piernas de su amigo, dejando ver un hermoso panorama. Enma quiso cubrirse, pero grito al sentir un dedo entrar en su entrada.

-N-no Tsu-Tsuna-kun-el chico dijo entre gemidos. Fue ignorado por Tsuna que se acercó y capturo los labios color rojo, las lenguas bailaban a un tango apasionado. El segundo dedo entro sin hacer tanto daño como fue el primero.

Siguió mordisqueando el cuerpo del pelirrojo, dejando marcas que no se quitaran tan rápido, besos eran esparcidos por todo el cuello. Los dedos de Enma se clavaron en la espalda de Tsuna, las uñas dejaron el rastro de la prueba que ellas estuvieron ese cuerpo.

El tercer dedo toco el manojo de nerviosos, Enma chillo pidiendo que tocara más ese lugar, Tsuna sonrió lascivamente, sacando los dedos, recibió un gruñido por su ahora amante.

-Vamos Enma, te voy dar algo mejor- Tsuna dijo. Acerco su pene a la entrada que la roza varias veces, poco a poco mete el pene recibiendo, un gemido de incomodidad -Relájate para que pueda entrar-pidió.

Tratando de distraer, bombeo el pene que estaba lagrimoso, mordisqueo los pezones, al sentir a Enma más relajado metió todo el pene. Se quedó sin moverse hasta que las caderas de Enma se movieron exigiendo placer.

Tsuna se movió a una velocidad moderada, esperando que Enma se acostumbre por completo a sentirlo adentro.

-¡Más!-grito Enma, moviéndose al ritmo Tsuna. El moreno sonrió y empujo con más fuerza, la velocidad de las estocadas eran más rápidas, tocando el punto dulce de Enma sintió que su miembro fue succionado por completo, el calor se extendió por todo su pene. Sentía que estaba cerca de venirse.

-Tsu… na… Tsuna-oh si, era como lo imagino, su nombre siendo llamado por Enma era tan erótico-¡Tsuna-kun!-grito Enma, agitando el cuerpo de su amigo.

Los ojos caramelos se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a un preocupado Enma.

-Tsuna-kun hace rato te estaba llamando, ya iba a buscar a Reborn-el chico dijo con voz preocupada-Estabas haciendo ruidos extraños.

Tsuna se vio acostado en su cama, con el cuaderno de matemáticas sobre su estómago ¡Mierda, era un sueño! Pensó Tsuna. Avergonzado vio los ojos carmesí.

No debió decirle a Enma que él era su orgullo, después de la batalla con Daemon, sueños húmedos ha tenido casi todos los días, donde Enma era el principal involucrado.

-Tsuna-kun-dijo con timidez Enma, apartando la mirada. Tsuna levanto la ceja, por el repentino comportamiento, pasando su mano cerca de la zona baja sintió, una descarga, bajando la mirada se encontró su pene animado, un sonrojo furioso se extendió.

-En-Enma y-yo pue-puedo explicarlo.

-Tsuna-kun-dijo Enma, subiéndose a la cama de Tsuna-Puedo ayudarte con ese problema.

-¡Enma!-grito el moreno-¡Hiiie!-volvió a gritar al sentir como su pene quedo expuesto cuando Enma jalo su pantalón con el boxers.

-Yo te quiero ayudar -Enma volvió a ofrecerse con amabilidad.

Lo que paso queda en la imaginación de las metes pervertidas de las lectoras, ya que la autora es muy inocente y tímida para escribir las cosas sucias que hicieron los jóvenes mafiosos.

* * *

Seeeh soy muy inocente XD

Lo se, lo se malicimo el intento de humor al final lol

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
